


not without you

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan needs to rest, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woochan being domestic, and if you wanna read it platonic or romantic it's up to you, angst hurts me, fluffy woochan, hyunjeongmin if you squint, hyunjin is there for like literally five seconds, jeongmin is just mentioned, there's really a LOT of kissing but I'm not guilty, they're literally married, woojin is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: Woojin just wants to sleep, but Chan chooses to be stubborn





	not without you

**Author's Note:**

> They're having another comeback next week eye– pls end me
> 
> Summary: just woochan being husbands
> 
> This is just basically woochan being v domestic, and cute and I just love them sm and you rlly need to stop me
> 
> There's an awful lots of kisses in here but I don't regret it
> 
> Enjoy~♥

"Channie please~ 'm so sleepy, let's go to bed already~" Woojin whined as he tugs at the hem of his boyfriend's sweater softly.  
  
He's resting his head on the latter's lap, almost asleep since they've been in that position for almost an hour now as the said boy continued to locate something on his computer.  
  
He practically begs Chan, pouting and constantly nudging his hands like a puppy which made Chan giggle with his cuteness.  
  
"Woojinnie it's still early, and I need to finish these–"  
  
"No you don't, you've been out of it since we got home. You need to rest Channie."  
  
Promotions for Clé 1: Miroh have just ended and as a reward for their hardwork, their managers lend them a whole week off to have fun and loosen up.  
  
And of course that means seven frenzied, hyperactive, adult crackheads that needs to be supervised by both Woojin and Chan since they're the group's _'parents'_.  
  
And we all know that _'parenting'_ isn't an easy task.  
  
Don't get them wrong, they love taking care of the kids. But it seriously requires a tremendous amount of energy.  
  
And now, there they are, resting on one of their living room's couches, life sucked out of their bodies as they fight the urge to fall asleep, cause they know very well of what are the consequences of sleeping on a couch.  
  
The kids are all currently peacefully asleep and they should also have been by now if only Chan stopped being stubborn and just give in with his boyfriend's request.  
  
But hey, the important thing is that he's having fun. Unfortunately for Woojin though.  
  
A sleepy Woojin is completely different from a normal Woojin, because a sleepy Woojin is a hundred times more cuter and is much, _much_ more clingier and is just, so, _so_ adorable.  
  
A sleepy Woojin can be compared to a drunk Woojin, not that Chan ever saw him drunk before though, but you get his point.  
  
To say that Chan is enjoying all of these is an understatement. He's _loving_ every second of it, he loves taking care of his big baby.  
  
"Go to sleep Woojinnie." he ordered but he began stroking Woojin's hair that says otherwise. The older melted into the touch, eyes still closed, hands moving, wrapping around Chan's waist to bury his face in the other's stomach.  
  
"No, not without you." came out his muffled response.  
  
What feels like for the nth time that night, Chan giggles.  
  
"You're doing it again! You're getting your weird satisfaction with my dumb side again!" Woojin whined, pinching the latter's waist which made him yelp in both surprise and pain.  
  
"I'm not! I just really need to start working with this now. You should go to sleep first." Chan softly spoke as the older looked up at him.  
  
"Shamelessly lying to my face now huh? And you do realize that your boyfriend can't sleep without cuddles right? Same goes for you and I won't let you stay up all night again. Not on my watch." he tried to say with authority, but he knew it was in vain cause the latter seemed unfazed by it. So he pouted.  
  
"Nerd." Chan giggles, shutting his computer down, poking Woojin's waist in retaliation then going back into playing with his hair.  
  
"Says the one who thinks watching anime is the best self-care tip."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Woojin laughs fondly, moving his arms and wrapping them around Chan's neck, pulling him down and connecting their lips, smiling in their kiss, making Chan chuckle.  
  
They parted a few millimeters apart, staring at each other's eyes with full affection.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Woojin whispered, their lips brushing each other as he spoke, urging him to peck Chan's lips once more.  
  
"Stop luring me with kisses!" Chan whined, hitting Woojin's shoulders lightly. Woojin just chuckles before pulling him down.  
  
"Oh, am I?" he teased, before he closes the gap between the two of them again.  
  
"Babeeee!"  
  
"Ew, I told you I hate that petname."  
  
"Then stop it–"  
  
"Channie hyung? Woojinnie hyung?" another tired, sleepy voice speaks up.  
  
They whipped their heads towards the speaker almost immediately, and saw a messy haired Hyunjin scratching his neck, standing outside his room.  
  
"Oh Jinnie, did we wake you up?" Chan asked, concerned.  
  
"Uhh sort of, but I came here because Innie and Minnie keeps tossing and turning. Maybe you can turn it down a bit? I'm sorry but I'm just really worried that they both would wake up–"  
  
"Oh no, my babies I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep now Jinnie. We're also going to bed now." Woojin stated, standing up and grabbing Chan's wrist, making the latter sigh in defeat as he let himself be pulled up.  
  
Hyunjin smiled drowsily, muttering a soft "G'night hyungs." then retreating to his room.  
  
As Hyunjin went out of sight, Woojin almost automatically falls on Chan's arms, the exhaustion getting the better of him.  
  
Chan chuckles as he hugs the older from the back, kissing his cheeks before whispering "Come on you big baby, let's head to our room first."  
  
Woojin struggled to walk normally so Chan ended up carrying him on his back, laughing when the latter hits his arms weakly, wanting to be let down because _'I have my own fucking legs Chan'_ _'I know and they're not working properly but mine does, so stop arguing'_ before nuzzling his head on Chan's neck out of embarrassment.  
  
He gently placed Woojin on the bed, kissing his forehead, tucking him in, earning another hit which he just fondly laughs at, and then settling himself beside him.  
  
Woojin snuggles into his chest, wrapping his arms around Chan and staring directly to Chan's tired eyes, mirroring his own, then pecking his lips before smiling.  
  
"Sing me that song." he asked shyly making Chan swoon.  
  
"Why are you using your lips as a weapon? You know that's unfair." Chan cooed pinching his nose.  
  
"Please," Woojin murmured, pecking Chan's lips happily before sighing "I'm not gonna sleep without it."  
  
Chan smiled, he strokes Woojin's hair as he started singing.  
  
 _ **"Close your eyes, go to sleep  
Know my love is, all around  
Dream in peace, when you wake  
You will know, I'm still with you."**_  
  
"Why are you so perfect?" Woojin asks lovingly, he didn't fully understand the song since it's english, but it did make him want to close his eyes.  
  
Chan hummed, kissing Woojin's crown as he continues to stroke his hair, "I'm not, but you are. Now let's go to sleep."  
  
"No you are–" Chan knew Woojin was about to start another _long_ debate so he ended it up before it actually starts.  
  
He kissed his boyfriend passionately, long and sweet, completely shutting him up.  
  
"Let's sleep now, shall we?"  
  
Woojin was about to open his mouth when Chan continued "I love you." and kissed his forehead again.  
  
Woojin's ready-to-assert expression softens, that's when Chan knew that victory is really his this time.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is soo cheesy I'm sorry I–
> 
> But they're so cute, you can't convince me otherwise AND I WARNED YOU WITH THE KISSES


End file.
